Handling Things
'Joey, CJ, and Rooko are fighting an old man.' CJ: "Why are we fighting an old man again?" Joey: "Cause this guys jail record can't be counted. He has the ability to control fire." Rooko (Activating his Proto-Shield Mode): "Let's turn the heat up!" 'Rooko throws his sheild at the old man but he burns it to a crisp.' Joey: "Don't worry. I got a scan of the Proto-Pack before it bit the dust." 'Joey slaps the watch.' Joey (Alien): "Big-Mouth, really?" 'Rooko grabs a sword out of his sword holster on his back.' Rooko: "Don't worry, I got a sword. Whats your name." Old Man: "I am Alfired (al-fire-ed)." CJ: "You mean Alfred." Alfired: "No, Alfired." 'CJ absorbs the sword and turns his hands into hammers. He runs towards the man and slaps him, sending him flying through the air.' CJ: "I'm armed, and dangerous." Alfired: "You burn, Plumber." CJ: "I'm going to Plumber's Academy in a month so shut your pie-hole." Big-Mouth (Flying over): "Your leaving in a month and you didn't tell us?" CJ: "I was gonna...in a month." Rooko: "Can we explain this later." Big-Mouth: "Do you guys tell me anything." CJ: "Not really, no." Rooko: "He's getting away!" 'Alfired grabs Rooko and runs away.' CJ: "Rooko!" Big-Mouth (Flying after Alfired at warp speed): "Give him back." 'Alfired shoots fire at Big-Mouth's wing and he falls and turns back into Joey.' CJ: "You let him het away?" Joey: "It's not my fault! I couldn't take on Alfired." CJ: "You couldn't escape an old man could you?" Joey: "Shutup!" CJ: "Make me!" Joey: "I would but I have a rule against hurting losers!" CJ: "I'm gonna kill you!!!!" Joey (Walking away): "I can hold my own without you. Bye...Plumber." 'A man is barely moving on the streets in the pooring rain and he is limping. An alarm goes off and four guys in hoodies run out with bags full of money. Then the man hijacks a car and drives towards them. One of them throws a grenade at a police car.' Man (Cutting off a police car): "Hoodie guys! Get in!" 'Each of the hoodie guys gets in and the man drives into an alley and escapes the cops. The hoodie guys pulls off their hoods. One of them steps in front.' Hoodie Guy: "Hey, I'm Champion Holder of Active Machine Power but you can call CHAMP. This is Powered Object Collector, or PAC, here's Crazy Launch Animalistic Neutralizer, CLAN, and there's SAM, System Activater Machine." Joey: "I'm Joey. Joey Mutno." Theme Song CHAMP: "I've heard of you hero! Why'd you help us?" Joey: "Figured that you guys were just guys stealing so that you can live cause your a vagabond, like me." PAC: "You? A vagabond? I thought you are Joey Tennyson, son of Ken Tennyson, weilder of the Awesomatrix." Joey: "Why do you guys have long names?" CLAN: "WE ARE ROBOTS!!!!" SAM: "Sorry about him, he's like our dog. We're not robots, were ACTB's, Acitve Collection Tank Bots." Joey: "Living souls inside of robot bodies." SAM: "Were not living on the streets. Well...were until Tox came and said that if we do his bidding, he will give us a place to stay." Joey: "Tox is going to go down and your still gonna live." Meanwhile, Tox's Office... 'Joey, PAC, CLAN, SAM, and CHAMP walk in and Tox, a ghost-like alien with an oxygen mask on his face and energy wrecking balls on chains are on his wrists, is sitting in an office chair.' Tox: "Welcome friends, what do we have here?" PAC: "A new member. Joey Mutno." SAM: "He needs a place to live and he has abilities beyond any cop or plumber's comprehension." Joey (Whislpering to CHAMP): "Whats with the oxygen mask?" CHAMP: "His species can only breath in what they breath out so the mask contains that gas substance. Eventually the gas expires and he has to let it out so he doesn't breath in the newly toxic air as a defense mechanism." Joey: "And the chains?" CHAMP: "He was once a prisoner on Incarcecon." Joey: "Cool." Joey (Stepping foward): "Listen I'm Joey, I'm sure you've heard of me." Tox: "Oh yes. Your Joey Mutno, son of Steve and Stephanie Mutno, weilderof the-" Joey: "I don't even know my parents names, how do you know?" Tox: "I worked with them." Joey: "They knew you?" Tox: "Oh yes. They were very close to us." Joey: "Us?" Tox: "ME, I meant me. This old mind of mine is losing itself." Joey: "Cool. What's your first task for me?" Tox: "I need you to capture the conman known as Argit. Dead OR alive." Joey: "Got it." PAC: "Let's do this thing." Joey: "I work better, WITHOUT a team." CHAMP: "We're coming." Joey (Slapping the Watch and turning into Knawledge): "NO YOUR NOT!!!!" Later, in a bar where Argit is negociating with a tough alien...\ Argit: "So...we got a deal?" Alien: "Sure." Joey (Walking in): "Wazzup...Argit." Argit: "A Tennyson? How did you find me?" Joey: "Did you here the news? I'm not a Tennyson, I'm a Mutno." Argit: "Then why do you have a grudge against me?" Joey: "I'm working for a guy named Tox. Says he knows you." Argit: "Tox...hmmm...I'm gonna have to check the phonebook." 'Joey shoves a picture of Tox in Argit's face.' Argit: "Tox. What business do you have with him?" Joey: "I'm an assassin now, your my target." Argit: "He's bad news." Joey: "Funny, he said the same thing about you." 'Joey throws a laser knife at Argit and he runs out of the bar. Joey runs after him. Argit climbs up the side of the building and Joey slaps the watch and turns into Craftsman. Crafts turns into a helicopter and starts to chase Argit. Argit shoots Craftsman with a gun but the bullet deflects off.' Craftsman: "I'll find you! No matter where you hide!" 'Craftsman shoots Argit unconcious and drags him into his helicopter.' Back at Tox's Office... 'Joey is throwing Argit in a cage and Joey walks to his room.' SAM: "Nice job." CLAN: "IT TOOK US MONTHS TO CATCH HIM!!!! HOW DID YOU FIND HIM????" CHAMP: "Leave him be, he's had a long night." PAC: "But how did you find him?" Joey: "I got connections. Now talk to me again, I'll kill you." Tox: "That's my assassin." That night... 'Joey sneeks to Argit's cell and he sits down on the outside.' Joey: "Argit. What were you saying about Tox being bad news?" Argit: "The's bots have been trying to kill me for months. They don't care about living. They're trying to get the money I scammed. I mean earned." Joey: "The bots." Argit: "ATB's. You know...Active Collection Tank Bots?" Joey: "That's what ACTB stands for." Argit: "Humans. It had to be humans to be the dominant species." Joey: "I'm letting you out." Tox: "THAT won't be needed." Joey: "I know what you do now." Tox: "I thought you were on OUR side?" Joey: "I'm on the RIGHT side. That's obviously not yours." 'Joey slaps the watch and turns into TenTen. TenTen shoots missiles at Tox but he just deflects them with the chains.' TenTen: "So thats what those are for." Tox: "Not only defense." 'Tox slaps TenTen with the chains and he goes flying into the wall. TenTen shoots lasers at Tox and Tox falls out the window.' TenTen: "Whats the deal with tall buildings these days." 'TenTen reverts back to human and falls on the ground.' With Joey, stuck in another dream... Cloaked Man: "H." Joey: "You said that last time." Cloaked Man: "O." Joey: "That's new." Cloaked Man: "M." Joey: "What?" Cloaked Man: "E." 'Joey wakes up and he's on the ground.' Joey: "Home. That's it. That's where I'm going for answers, and I got a feeling Tox is coming back soon..." The End... Characters= *Cops *CJ Levin *Rooko (captured) |-| Villains= *Joey Mutno (first appearance as antagonist) *Alfired (first appearance) *Tox (first appearance) *A.C.T.B.'s (Acitve Collection Tank Bots) (first appearances) **P.A.C. (Powered Object Collecter) (first appearance) **C.L.A.N. (Crazy Launch Animalistic Neutralizer) (first appearance) **S.A.M. (System Activater Machine) (first appearance) **C.H.A.M.P. (Champion Holder of Acitve Machine Power) (first appearance) |-| Aliens= *Big-Mouth *Knawledge (cameo) *Craftsman *TenTen Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10